demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Deucalion
Deucalion is a son of Prometheus, and the main antagonist of the upcoming Pyrrhic Arc. Appearance Deucalion is described as an elderly man, with short, white hair. His face was impossibly old, lined with wrinkles, but he stands tall and straight. He dresses in a white cloak with a hood, and carries a black, iron staff with a purple orb on top. Personality Deucalion has shown to be a remarkably kind figure, and humble to a fault. He is wise and full of wisdom, polite, and carries his lifetime of experience well. He believes heavily in the values of good and bad, and that the wicked should be punished, but only if every other option has been exhausted. He would much rather reform someone who has done evil deeds, as opposed to killing them. Story At the end of the Bronze Age, Deucalion was a Greek king. Warned by his father Prometheus of Zeus' impending flood, Deucalion and his wife, Pyrrha, constructed a wooden chest and floated to safety while Zeus destroyed the world and killed the people of the Bronze Age. After the skies cleared, Deucalion and Pyrrha sought an oracle who had also survived. She told them to throw the bones of their mother of their shoulders. Interpreting the mother as Gaea, the husband and wife tossed rocks over their shoulders. Each rock grew to form a human: men from Deucalion and women from Pyrrha. In doing this, they repopulated the earth and gave rise to the Heroic Age, the age of Greek heroes such as Heracles, Perseus, and Theseus. End of Earthfall Deucalion is seen at the end of Earthfall. Eithne Song approaches a statue of him and remarks that there has been an awakening. In response, Deucalion uses his abilities to bring Veronica Carter, who had just sacrificed herself to stop Lysimar, back to life. Later, Deucalion uses his sceptor to watch the heroes celebrate. Eithne asks him why he brought her back to life. Deucalion does not answer. Eithne then switches tactics and reminds him of her son, Amhlaoibh, and that she wants to let him know she is alive. Deucalion replies that that is not a priority, and that the Awakening should be her only concern. The Summer Queen While Deucalion doesn't appear in-person and is never named, he sends his lieutenant Eithne Song to negotiate Seth's release on his behalf. Per his instruction, Eithne orders Chinatsu to release him by midnight, or Deucalion will destroy everything she holds dear. During the final battle against Chinatsu, Eithne makes good on Deucalion's promise and destroys her base of operations, as well as all of Chinatsu's data, effectively destroying her entire organization, and subsequently burying Chinatsu alive. When Hydra attempts to kill Seth and Jolon, Deucalion intervenes, killing her in the same manner he brought Veronica back to life, completely unseen. Encounter in the Ishpatina Ridge Deucalion debuts for the first time around the same time as The Summer Queen. He appears before Amhlaoibh and Zack. During a short conversation in which Deucalion introduces himself, explains his role in Greek Mythology,Deucalion introduces himself, Demigod Roleplay #6 topic. and cooks them dinner, he passes a message from Eithne to Amhlaoibh and gives Zack some advice on their relationship.Deucalion passes messages to Amhlaoibh and Zack, Demigod Roleplay #6 topic. Deucalion also reveals that he has been following up on the events of the Precursor Arc, traveling to major battle sites and investigating the past.Deucalion recounts events of the Precursor Arc, Demigod Roleplay #6 topic. When Amhlaoibh storms off and Zack chases after him, Deucalion is gone by the time the two boys return. Fatal Flaw Deucalion's fatal flaw is currently unknown. Abilities & Items Powers * Creation: Deucalion has demonstrated the ability to bestow life. * Destruction: Deucalion has demonstrated the ability to take life. * Hibernation: Deucalion has stated that he can turn to stone for centuries at a time, whenever he gets too exhausted. * Immortality: As his mother is a nymph, Deucalion is actually not mortal, though he appears to age and it can be assumed that he does not possess the standard abilities and durability of a god. * Reality Warping: He can make alterations to the physical and chemical world around him. Weapons * Magic Staff: Deucalion wields a sceptor which grants him all his powers. Without it, he is powerless. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *He has demonstrated basic survival skills. *He is incredibly wise and experienced, due to his advanced age. Weaknesses *He is powerless if his staff is taken from him. *Because of his advanced age, he is not a physical combatant. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Selflessness, any kind of alturistic action or person. Dislikes *Selfishness, any kind of amoral action or person. Trivia * In the Greek myths, Deucalion's mother is either Clymene, Hesione, or Pronoia. All three are Oceanids, meaning that Deucalion is more of an immortal than a demigod. Reference List Navigation Category:Antagonists Category:Plot Characters Category:Pyrrhic Arc Characters Category:Original Characters